A bed knife that acts together with a cutting blade moved past, particularly for granulating plastic strands.
This invention concerns a bed knife that acts together with a cutting blade moved past it, particularly for granulating plastic strands, consisting of individual sections of the same type of aligned with one another that are fastened to a supporting beam and whose knife edge consists of a cutter material.